happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HTF Break/Season 7
List of Breaks # Tufted Up: Shakey tries to steal Gosu's tuft. # Slice Cold Lemonade: Grandma Wolf lures yet another victim, but not for making cookies. # Magical Mayhem: Cicatrix helps her cousin collect potion ingredients in a not exactly normal forest. # Like to Swan: Snowball attacks like a bird brain, while trying to pellet a come head. # Don't Be Afraid of The Dark: After Luna's candle goes out in the cellar, Glow hands the bat a glowstick. But, there's a surprise.... # Turtle Crusher: Digit tripped by a turtle shell and thought it's an enemy from the game he played. # Stare Into Your Solar: Daydream and Cheesy demonstrate what NOT to do when viewing a solar eclipse. # It's To Die For: Pace watches a clip from the security camera. # Take that Money: Pranky adds a new "twist" on an old joke. # Crushing Cans Kills: Crushing cans with your head is for the thick-headed, I mean those with thick heads. You get the point. # 'Scuse Me Cheese: Cheesy comes across a figure who he thinks is made out of cheese. # A Smile Is Always Tree: Wooly and Hiss are chopping down trees. What could go wrong? # Pony Rides: Huggly finds a pony. # You Should Drink About It: Can Elliott serve Sarky a drinking without killing anybody? # Doc It Up : Dr. Quackery tries to cure Sickly from his illness. # We Need A Pros-medic: Pow Pow loses his arms, yet somehow gets even stronger. # Make the Ghost of It: Oscar meets a pair of ghosts on Halloween night. # Juicy Ride: Neo manages to mix her bubble with juice, with many cons. # Old Skull Theater: Drama meets Bon, and she sure will dance 'till she dies. # Taking A Look: Chuck gets his face ripped off and needs surgery. # Catch My Drift: Eerie gets a trick up her sleeve, and possesses a kid who happens to BE in a ghost costume. # After Bite: Ever wondered what would happen if two vampires bit each other? # Butterfly Oreffect: Wawa and Raymond have fun with origami. # Quill or Be Quilled: Introducing Spinaquill the tenrec. # Mega-phone Man: Echoes finally gets her loud voice... through a very painful way! # Hunting and Pecking: Tracker and Hound decided to hunt some birds inside the forest. # Sneeze the Day: Pranky pulls a prank on Quartz to make him sneeze even more. # Fire Paw-lker: Jagger tries to get Paws to fire walk, but will she actually touch the rocks? # By Sphere Luck: Sweeps is trying to steals all Angie's valuable stuff, includes her sphere. # Over the Chop: Hungry Otto decided to go to the sushi shop, worries Octo. # Pika Peekaboo: Digit meets Electra while having the mind of a Pokémon trainer... this can only end with someone "fainting". # Switching Places: Sniffles and Absentia compete for a spot in the line using teleporters. # Don't Let me Drown: Paws has a swim lesson. # Amp Up the Lights: Amp lights up his house and the clams mess with his decorations. # Snake A Cake: Hiss meets Licky for the first time... as well as his long snake-like tongue. # Ka-boomerang: Rafie ends up losing his beak in an accident... which is found by someone who thinks it's a boomerang! # Get a Long Little Doggy: Weenie's little fly problem becomes a big one. # Sign for Future: Paws decided to meet Hypno to predict her future during New Year's Eve. # Against the Wall: Some can get away with drawing on the wall. If they're fiesty and cute enough. # Cry-stal For Help: Mag attempts to steal from a crystal-loving porcupine... but what he doesn't know is that the crystal in his back will cause trouble for both of them. # Kookie Jar TV: Akira tries to reach for the cookie jar. # Cook at Yourself: Jammie trying to catch Clammy in the kitchen. # Convictus Games: The Zebra attempts to escape a prison courtyard. # Hydro-kind-esis Hearted: After her hut catches on fire, Noelani attempts to put it out with some water... living water, to be more specific. # Put a Sock in It: Snooper disguises himself as a puppet in order to hear Dandylyon's secrets. #Break Your Rabbit: Abra gets into some antics with her magic hat, both for the best and for the worst... #Roofing....: Bumpsy attempts to fix his roof. #Back in the Saddle: Snappy tries to cheat himself to victory at a rodeo. #All That Glitters: Raymond shows that Sunset isn't the only magic user around here. #Ice Scream: Calorie crashes into an ice cream cart, causing Albine to flip-out. Gallery Tuftedup.png|Tufted Up Slicecold.png|Slice Cold Lemonade IMG 6934.png|Like to Swan Turtlecrusher.png|Turtle Crusher Eclipse.png|Stare Into Your Solar IMG 6995.png|Take that Money Dont Be Afraid of The Dark.png|Don't Be Afraid of The Dark Crushingcanskills.png|Crushing Cans Kills Scusecheese.png|'Scuse Me Cheese SmileIsTree.png|A Smile Is Always Tree Pony Rides.png|Pony Rides DrinkAboutIt.png|You Should Drink About It DocItUp.png|Doc It Up Needaprosmedic.png|We Need A Pros-medic Maketheghostofit.png|Make the Ghost of It Juicyride.png|Juicy Ride Oldskulltheatre.png|Old Skull Theater Takingalook.png|Taking A Look Catchmydrift.png|Catch My Drift Afterbite.png|After Bite Bassechoesbreak.png|Mega-phone Man Huntandpecking.png|Hunting and Pecking Sneezetheday.png|Sneeze the Day Sphereluck.png|By Sphere Luck Overthechop.png|Over the Chop Pikapikaboo.png|Pika Peekaboo swappingplaces.png|Swapping Places ampupthelights.png|Amp Up the Lights Snakeacake.png|Snake A Cake Rafieboomerang.png|Ka-boomerang Bigfly.png|Get a Long Little Doggy Newyear2018.png|Sign for Future Againstthewall.png|Against the Wall Quartzbreak.png|Cry-stal For Help Cookatyourself.png|Cook at Yourself convictusgames.png|Convictus Games Firepawlker.png|Fire Paw-lker Kindesishearted.png|Hydro-kind-esis Hearted Putasockinit.png|Put a Sock in It Abrabreak2.png|Break Your Rabbit backinthesaddle.png|Back in the Saddle IMG 7876.png|All That Glitters Category:HTF Break Category:Fan episodes Category:Lists